Five Fell Down, Four Remain
by Myra109
Summary: This is the sequel to One Fell Down, Four Shall Follow. After the four girls die, Paige, Caleb, Toby, and Ezra band together to out a stop to Red Coat once and for all. AU
1. The Sighting

_Hello. This is the sequel to **One Fell Down, Four Shall Follow.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not Pretty Little Liars._**

* * *

Ezra and Caleb honestly hadn't been expecting to see Red Coat that day. She just kind of showed up.

The Old Wild West theme of the dance was far too cheery for the grieving men to handle, but they needed to be here because Paige and Toby were going, and the four of them had learned that sticking together always worked better than splitting up. Safety in numbers, a motto proven when you think about Spencer and Emily, both alone (except for the person who killed them) before they met their ends.

Red Coat seemed to target people when they were all alone and at their most vulnerable. The exception had been Mona, Hanna, and Aria, but then again, that was more because Hanna and Aria hadn't been expected, so when Red Coat saw an opportunity to eliminate all three of them, she took it.

Paige and Toby didn't want to go to this dance either, but their friends were forcing them to go. It had been over two months since the lodge fire, and the four of them had barely left Ezra's apartment, where they were doing all of their research on Red Coat. Therefore, Paige and Toby's friends had dragged them to the dance, and Ezra and Caleb joined them.

"I'm heading outside. This music is starting to go on repeat, and it will not take long to get on my nerves," Caleb said.

Ezra nodded. "I'll go with you."

The two men walked outside and began to wander along the road, kicking up peddles and drifting further away from the booming western music.

"Do you believe in an afterlife?" Caleb questioned.

Ezra turned at the sudden question. "I do."

Caleb shrugged. "I didn't… and then Hanna died, and I hoped that there was something out there waiting for her instead of just… oblivion. It makes me feel better thinking I might see her again someday."

Ezra nodded. "Same thing with me. I think of entering the afterlife and seeing Aria there, and we can be in love all we want without anyone judging us. I'm almost waiting for that day."

Caleb nodded. "Who do you think she is?"

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"Red Coat. I mean, who could be angry enough to meticulously plan everything about this whole plot? How much the girls knew, how much they found out, when and how they died," Caleb said, "Who could be that angry at them? I'll admit, the girls weren't exactly best buddies with everyone, but who could be that angry at them?"

Ezra shrugged. "Honestly, I'm a little scared to find out. I think about this person and how they killed my girlfriend, and I try to think of them as a stranger, but what if it's someone I know?"

"Like Hanna with Mona," Caleb said. "It must've been a slap in the face when Hanna discovered Mona was A."

Ezra nodded. "It was quiet the slap in the face for all of us when we found out she was A."

Caleb nodded. "Got that right."

They walked a few more feet before Caleb froze.

"Did you see that?" he whispered.

"See what?" Ezra asked.

"Look!" Caleb exclaimed, pointing straight ahead.

A flash of red bolted across the road.

Caleb drew the gun he almost always kept close to his side and aimed it at the red spot in the distance.

Red Coat whipped around, and while they couldn't make out any details, Caleb saw her blonde hair and her frightened expression.

Caleb pulled the trigger.

Red Coat dove out of the way just in time before disappearing into the thick cover of trees, the darkness of night acting as a perfect disguise for the fleeing girl.

"We lost her," Caleb muttered in frustration.

"What happened?" Paige demanded as her and Toby appeared behind them. "We came to find you two, and we heard a gun shot."

"We saw Red Coat," Ezra explained. "Caleb tried to shoot her, but she ducked into the woods."

Caleb nodded. "I didn't see her face. All I saw was her blonde hair."

"But," Ezra said, "she ran. She looked terrified. We may not have gotten her yet, but she knows we're getting closer. We scared her tonight, and when she's scared, her planning may not be as fool proof as it used to be."

Five girls fell down, four remain. Four people and a mysterious enemy wearing a Red Coat…

* * *

 _Please leave a review (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary)!_

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. The Lair

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

It took longer than they'd wanted it to, but they'd finally done it; they'd finally found Red Coat's Lair.

Paige and Toby shined their flashlights through the doorway of the shed before slipping inside and flipping on the light.

Photographs lined the walls, along with costumes, masks, and informational papers. Seemingly meaningless information, like report cards, family trees, and much more, were stuck up on the far wall with a sticky note labeling each section. The sticky notes had names written on them- Jenna, Shana, Paige, Ezra, Toby, Caleb, and so much more. Four names had been circled- Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

A doll house was set up in the corner, and Paige wandered over to it.

"Toby," she said. "Come here."

Toby followed her and knelt by her side as she picked up a doll that was nearly identical to her. Toby reached forward and grabbed a doll made to look just like him. Ezra and Caleb had look a like dolls, too, and behind those were what must've been Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer's dolls. There was even one of Alison.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any creepier," Toby muttered.

Paige nodded. "I know. Let's keep looking."

They found no IDs (except stolen ones) or a name that was written down. They didn't find anything that could give them a face and a name to go with the alias Red Coat, but then again, they hadn't really expected to. Red Coat was good. Good enough not to leave anything they could use to identify her lying around, but she wasn't good enough to keep her Lair hidden, considering two teenagers found it.

"I might've found something," Toby said, holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"It's a birth record from Radly Sanitarium. The last name's been crossed off and you can't even read it, but the first name of the child is Charles. Do you know any people named Charles?"

Paige shook her head. "No. But Red Coat is a girl."

Toby shrugged. "Maybe Charles isn't Red Coat, but he might know something."

Paige nodded. "And the best place to start looking for him is the place he was born. Radly Sanitarium."

Toby nodded. "Start at his roots and pull them up one by one. Maybe at some point, one of those roots will connect to Red Coat or Alison or even one of the other girls."

Paige nodded, and Toby folded the paper in half before sticking it in a pocket inside of his coat.

"Let's go," Paige said before they exited the Lair and returned to the truck. Toby grabbed the red bucket of gasoline out of the back of the truck before the two of them headed back in the direction of the shed that housed the lair.

"Are you ready for this?" Toby asked.

Paige smirked. "I've been ready for this for a long time."

Toby nodded before popping the cap off of the gasoline and beginning to dribble the strong smelling liquid in a circle around the shed before going inside and splashing some on the walls and floor.

Tony returned to the outside of the shed, and he watched as Paige uncapped a lighter, and a tiny flame danced out of the silver container.

Paige tossed it onto the gasoline and everything went up in flames.

The air smelled of smoke and burning wood, and Toby and Paige watched as the shed started to cave in on itself, the wood blackening and curling and splintering as the flames devoured the small building. They watched through the doorway as photographs peeled off the walls, burning until they were only ashes, and the sour scent of burning fabric hung heavy in the air as black hoodies went up in flames (those probably belonged to whoever was working with Red Coat).

Needless to say, it didn't take long before the shed collapsed entirely, the wood falling to the ground with a clatter that rang through the forest. The remains of the shed continued to burn until all that was left were a few blackened beams and ashes.

Only one photograph remained in tact, and Toby stared at it for a moment before walking away.

The photograph was taken from a distance and was a picture of Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily. The four girls that had gone to join Alison in the afterlife not too long ago.

Five (six if you count Mona) fell down, four remain.

* * *

 _If you include Mona, six girls died, but this is more about justice for the five main girls, so that's why the title is Five Fell Down._


	3. The Attempt To Run Away

_Hello. Welcome back to the story!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars._**

* * *

Red Coat hadn't been so nervous in a long time.

Red Coat was used to always being one step ahead of everyone else, but now, the remaining four were always right on her tail, and she was running out of strategies to slip away from them and/or put them back at square one.

That only left one solution: run.

The blonde pulled her hood over her head to hide her face as she slid into the taxi cab.

"Rosewood Airport please," she said, lowering her voice to disguise her identity.

The driver nodded before pulling away from the curb and driving in the direction of the airport.

Red Coat stared out the window of the taxi cab, watching the world roll by and wondering what her life would be like if she hadn't killed Alison. Truthfully, killing Alison had been an accident. She'd been targeting Bethany Young, and from behind, Bethany and Alison look so much alike. Seeing the blonde hair, Red Coat hadn't thought twice before bringing the rock down and watching as the girl crumbled to the ground and didn't get back up. (I hope this is accurate. I have not finished the show yet, so I'm just going off of Wikipedia)

It was only then that she realized that the girl she'd just hit with a rock was not Bethany, but Alison. Someone closer to her than many people could ever know.

No one knew her true identity. To most people, she was either Red Coat or a girl seemingly new to town. No one knew her real name was Charles. No one knew she'd changed it to Charlotte before changing it again later. No one knew how well she truly knew the Di Laurentis family. Nobody knew the truth. And Red Coat wanted to keep it that way.

"Your stop, miss," the taxi driver said, and Red Coat nodded before handing him the money and stepping out of the cab.

Red Coat wasn't sure where she was going. She just needed to get out of Rosewood.

She walked into the airport. Luckily, no one was really there at two am on a Tuesday, so she crossed the floor and walked up to the desk.

"What is the soonest flight you can get me on leaving Rosewood?" Red Coat asked.

The woman typed on her computer before glancing up.

"There is a flight to Manhattan departing in just under an hour," the woman said.

Red Coat nodded. "I'll take one ticket to Manhattan please."

The woman handed it to her, and Red Coat paid with cash before walking through the air port as fast as she could without looking suspicious.

She needed to leave town as soon as possible, and even though she was pretty sure she hadn't been followed on her way here, she still wanted to hurry in getting out of town before she was found.

Red Coat arrived at the gate just in time for the plane to leave, and she practically threw her ticket at the woman at the desk before boarding the plane.

Red Coat sighed in relief as the familiar rumble of the wheels sounded under her feet, and the plane smoothly slid forward.

She was safe. Or so she thought.

* * *

Red Coat disappeared around the corner to board her plane, and across the room, someone in a blue and white hoodie was sitting on a bench with a book hiding their face. Her hood was pulled low over their eyes, and people walked right past her without suspecting a thing.

As soon as Red Coat rounded the corner, the person glanced up, revealing their identity to be that of Paige McCullers.

She dialed Caleb's number and held the phone up to her ear.

"She bought a ticket to Manhattan," Paige said with a small smile.

No where to hide, Red Coat. We've got you now, and you will learn that while Alison, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Mona are gone, we're still standing.

Five fell down, but four still remain.

* * *

 _Just so you know, I did not mention Red Coat's name (present name since she changed it) on purpose._

 _Honestly, I didn't think this was my best chapter, but on the bright side, the story comes to a close next chapter, which means solutions and answers._

 _I hope to return soon with the final chapter, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	4. Justice For The Fallen

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Are you guys ready for this?" Ezra muttered to the three kids standing behind him.

"No," Paige admitted. "But then again, we'll never be ready. So let's do this."

Caleb gripped his gun, and he slowly pushed open the door to apartment 2A, creeping inside first before the others followed.

The floorboards murmured under their feet as they crossed the floor and entered the bedroom.

They found a blonde sleeping in the bed; she was lying face down on the mattress, so they couldn't see her face, but they could see her notorious red coat (I hope I used the word notorious right. It's been a while since I had vocabulary lessons) hanging on the back of a nearby chair.

They could've chosen to shoot her while she was sleeping. It would've been easy. She wouldn't have even had time to register the gun shot before she died. But Ezra, Toby, Paige, and Caleb wanted her to be staring death in the face, not sleeping peacefully. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and even Alison (when she was buried alive) had to look death in the face and feel hopeless as they were unable to escape the inevitable. The remaining four wanted Red Coat to feel the same way.

Ezra grabbed a book off of the desk and threw it at Red Coat's head. Not hard enough to truly injure her, but hard enough to hurt.

Red Coat leaped up, and Toby gaped.

"Alison?" he said.

The girl shrugged. "I sure do look like her, don't I?"

That was when the half asleep girl finally became awake and alert, and her eyes widened in panic as she realized that she was staring at the remaining four.

"How did you find me?" she asked, fear and acceptance evident in her voice. This was the end of the road for her. There was no use fighting it.

Caleb smirked. "Paige followed you to the airport. She'd been tailing you for days, waiting for you to make a move. I'd say she's almost as good as the people who worked for you, the people you called A."

"Who are you?" Ezra demanded.

The girl didn't see a point in hiding her secrets anymore, so she licked her lips and for once in a long time, she told the truth.

"I was born as Charles Drake," she said. "I was Alison's cousin. I was adopted by her family, but due to a misunderstanding, I was sent to Radley. I later changed my name to Charlotte, and then after that, I became CeCe Drake."

"Why did you do it?" Toby asked. "Everything?"

CeCe pursed her lips. "The full explanation is complicated, but to shorten it, killing Alison was an accident. I was going after a girl named Bethany, but from behind, Alison looked a lot like Bethany. I hit Alison with a rock, and in her panic, Jessica Di Laurentis buried her own daughter alive. Of course, Jessica thought she was dead, and then after that, I was in the clear for a while. But then Alison's friends started getting too close to the truth for my liking. If anyone found out, I would be sent back to Radley, so I went to extreme measures to keep them away. Killing them was the last resort."

Caleb swallowed as he stepped forward, keeping his gun trained on CeCe.

"We should kill you just like you killed the girls. Make you fall to your death like Spencer; make you breathe in carbon monoxide like Emily; lock you in a burning building like Hanna and Aria: and the most horrible of all in my opinion, bury you alive like Alison." (getting buried alive and getting locked in a burning building were both horrible deaths, but I thought getting buried alive would be more fitting since Alison's death was what started it all. CeCe wouldn't have killed the others if she hadn't killed Alison first)

"But we're not like you," Paige said. "We won't kill you like you killed the girls, but we will make you suffer."

Then, fists and feet were flying as they beat CeCe until she couldn't move. CeCe spat out blood as she glanced up with two swollen eyes.

Paige smirked as she withdrew a tape recorder from her pocket.

"I recorded your entire confession," she said before nodding at Caleb.

Caleb raised the gun and shot CeCe four times (stomach, leg, shoulder, and another one in the stomach). One for Spencer. One for Aria. One for Hanna. One for Emily. (None of the remaining four were close to Mona or Alison, so that's why it's only four).

Then, they called 911, telling them where to find CeCe before leaving, but not before Toby said a single threat to CeCe.

"Oh, and CeCe, provided you survive, don't tell anyone we were here, or we will find you, whether you're in Radley or a maximum security prison, and we will make you feel the same fear and pain those girls felt in their last moments. Falling. Suffocating. Burning. I'm sure you don't want that."

Then, he left.

* * *

Paige anonymously turned in the confession to the police, and a few detectives traveled to New York to arrest CeCe, but there was no need.

CeCe Drake died of numerous injuries four days after she was attacked.

She went down. Just like Alison. Just like Spencer. Just like Emily. Just like Hanna. Just like Aria. Just like Mona.

So many people had died within a single year. But four still remained, and they promised themselves that Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna would not be forgotten.

* * *

 _I hope I got CeCe's confession right with why she killed Alison and went after the others. I haven't finished the show yet, so I got that from Wikipedia._

 _Thanks for reading! Bye!_


End file.
